<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Displacement by somedilemma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019008">Displacement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedilemma/pseuds/somedilemma'>somedilemma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Temporary Character Death, TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit Needs Therapy (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedilemma/pseuds/somedilemma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy feels out of place. In his own mind, in his own body, and in his own life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Displacement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Displacement (n). the moving of something from its place or position.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>TommyInnit is alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After over a month and 18 days, Tommy takes a pained breath within the prison cell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s alive. Though he </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> be happy, he’s not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was the excruciating pain he felt in the depths of his soul. Maybe it was the fact that while he was dead, he could see Wilbur and Schlatt, former idols turned former enemies turned roommates of the void. Maybe it was the fact that the void was infinite, the opposite of the small cell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe it was the fact that he didn’t have to see Dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually Tommy leaves the prison. Sam is shocked when he sees him alive, but Tommy’s too tired and hurt and </span>
  <em>
    <span>angry</span>
  </em>
  <span> to care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he does what he always does: he shouts. He yells at Sam, who was just doing what he was supposed to do, who left Tommy in there for over a week. He knows he signed the document, but he clearly remembers it said up to a week. Yes, he also remembers how it said until the issue was resolved, but did Sam </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to leave him in there? With </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dream</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all people?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels guilty when Sam feels guilty, but he pushes it aside. He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>upset.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He’s been gone for weeks — he doesn’t care if his death didn’t last for over a month and a half, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> like it to him — and all he’s seen are the faces of the dead and Dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, not Dream’s face. The stupid fucking smiley-face mask that he always wore. Sam couldn’t strip him of it because it wasn’t an item — it was included in his skin, so he’d always have it, like how Techno always had his gown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s off-topic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s not glad, despite knowing how he </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> be. He should be so happy that he can go home and see someone other than a stupid green bastard. He can see Tubbo with his stupid green shirt with one button skipped. He could see Sam Nook, the stupid animatronic that typed into the chat in all caps and spoke in animal crossing gibberish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy feels out of place. In his own mind, in his own body, and in his own life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone stares at him when he gets back. Most take a step back, asking if he was real. Antfrost just walked away, staring at him the whole time. Quackity had gotten upset, saying that Halloween was a long time ago and that it was a sick joke to dress up as the recently deceased. Ranboo said he was glad he was ‘okay’. (Tommy’s glad he didn’t say ‘good’; he doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> good at all.) Connor hit him, calling him a ghost and telling him to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo thought he was hallucinating, following him around as if seeing him interact with others would give him further confirmation that Tommy was real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy doesn’t know the date until he enters Puffy’s office to write his name down. Before... death, he wouldn’t have considered therapy. He probably would have thought that he was too ‘big a man’ for it, that he wasn’t a pussy and didn’t need any help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy needs help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the 13th of March. Tommy knows that he went into the prison on February 21st.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s still 16. It strikes him, but not as hard as he would have expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows in the real world, he was only dead for 2 days. It didn’t feel like it in the void.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s still 16. Tommy thought that his birthday would be right around the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or that it had already passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s still 16. Tommy doesn’t feel like he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That would mean he was 16 when he was exiled, that he was 16 all 3 times L’manburg was blown up. It would mean he was 16 when he gave up his discs, when he told Tubbo the discs mattered more to him and regretted it immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would mean that he was 16 when Technoblade compared him to Theseus and told him he would die a hero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would mean that he was 16 when he put his crossbow to a tyrant’s chest and watched as the life squeezed out of his eyes. It would mean that he was 16 when he watched Philza stab one Wilbur Soot through the chest at the latter’s request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would mean that he was 16 when he was stabbed in the back in the final control room due to Eret’s betrayal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would mean that he was 16 when he was shot through the heart during his duel with Dream for L’manburg’s independence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would mean he was 16 when he was beaten to death by Dream, the crazed man holding a potato as he punched him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy is 16.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes he wishes he wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes he wishes for the early days in the server, when his biggest concern was losing all his stuff to falling in lava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wishes he could sit on his bench with Tubbo and listen to a music disc that didn’t start conflicts and watch the sunset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wishes he didn’t bring </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span> wherever he went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wishes that people didn’t have to die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wishes...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t have to die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TommyInnit may not be physically displaced, but he is mentally and emotionally.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cough... meet me back at the start? whats that? im definitely not procrastinating writing those chapters, no no...</p><p>yes this is md erasure.</p><p>i hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>